galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Book 9 - Chapter 6 - High Father - edited
Chapter 6 High Father - edited The Seenian scientist led us through several connecting tube tunnels and stopped at another airlock module. Space is limited, unfortunately, and we can't accommodate Nul or...is that a Y'All?" I put a firm tone in my voice. "Is there a problem with that?" "Oh no, I voted for their admission. I just noticed the Ensign rank insignia and wondered how it managed to get to be an officer that fast." "He joined the Union as an individual ahead of his kind. This is Ensign TheOther, a valued member of my crew and I am proud to say a friend as well." "The Space Force let us have one of their Deep Penetrators. We modified it to be a research vehicle that can go below the crust of a geothermic active planet. There is simply no room for any of our Union members that exceed BaPhy 2." "I understand if you hadn't mentioned that you found something. I would offer my seat to someone else and be happy with the report of my science officer." He opened the airlock door. "Fleet Command wanted you here, and as I mentioned I no longer question the Old Highlander. What our unmanned probes discovered is 'something' indeed, as we haven't figured out what it is exactly." "Then I suggest we go, Sir." He was right, the interior of whatever we entered was confined. It reminded me of a Nilfeheim sub and with that thought came a swell of memories. While Nilfeheim was not my home anymore, it had been my home back then and I realized part of me would always be connected to that cold and wet world. "Mine as well, Sister. My home is the Omniverse and where I dwell cannot be described in spatial or human terms, but I am also Eric and Nilfeheim will always have a special bond." "Why Nilfeheim and why Eric? You are if I understand it a God, a very powerful entity. Would not a Netherworld demon or at least a Petharian be better suited to contain your essence?" "Because it had to be a Terran from a very specific line. A line that left Earth and went to the stars, Erica. The Neo Vikings of Nilfeheim are among the purest Terrans in terms of genetics. While almost all other colonies and even Earthers themselves mingled with Non-Terrans, Nifleheim remained isolated and thus no other genetics were introduced. Without the seventh token, the Book Omnis Eternum I do not have the answers to why it had to be that way. Once we find the book, my memory will be restored." While I had this inner conversation, I had advanced deeper into the cylindrical space of this crust diver and the Stellaris pointed to a seat. "Why don't you sit here, Captain? Our descend and journey will take the better part of twelve hours. There is a small galley with a serv-matic and a washroom to the left of you." I sat down, while Har-Hi plopped himself into the seat across from me and the small folding table between us. He asked. "Twelve hours? I thought crustbuster bombs take minutes to reach their detonation depth." "It takes Crust busters between sixty minutes and two hours to reach their destination, true but they never go as deep as we will and we won't be as fast." I reclined the seat. "Fine with me, I catch a few z's." Har-Hi grinned. "You need them, I just got a message from our Golden. The admiral of the Fleet just made Meeze an official crew member." Already reclining and with my eyes closed I asked. "We're complete again?" "Almost, only our Snowball and Roghor have not returned yet." "Do we know where they are?" "Yes, aboard the USS Windermere." "To be more precise, where is the USS Windermere?" Har-Hi consulted his Wrist-Com and doing so presumably contacted Nelson II. "The USS Usain, a brand new Battle Cruiser has been sent by Fleet Command to pick them up at..." His hesitation made me open my eyes. He continued."...at Kaliment, Captain." This made me sit up again. "Do you mean Togar half, Karthanian half Kaliment? The one we've been to?" "There is no other world named that way." I could not explain why I didn't like what I heard. "What is a Union battleship doing there?" "They assisting the Army Corps installing a GalCom station and begin construction of a Class B spaceport, apparently by request of the First Engineer." "I can add one and two, that means the Karthanians are on the brink of making their move, but having our Togar there is just not a good idea. She, being something like a saint with and him being a deserter." Har-Hi said. "They are aboard a Union Battleship. A crew of 20,000 and a full regiment of Marines, the Togar won't even know they there. The Battleship is on Karthanian side anyway." "Well, I will feel better, if the USS Usain reports back with both of them." Har-Hi didn't seem to share my concerns. "Captain, even if the Togar became aware of them, what could they do with a Battleship right there? With the Shiss gone and the Karthanians making their move towards membership, they not going to aggravate us." He was right of course, and both Jolaj and Roghor were Union fleet officers aboard a Union titan, probably safer than aboard the Tigershark. I tried to relax again. Shea came from the front and stemmed her fists to her side. "We are on a very exciting mission trip. Going below a planet's surface. There is tremendous pressure and hellish temperatures out there, and what are you two doing?" Har-Hi stretched, looking very comfortable and said. "The Captain and I are discussing the thermo thing reaction between those layers." He rolled his eyes. "Cosmic Spirits, that was so much easier with Narth giving me the clues." She gave him a scolding look, then sat down on the last free chair of this little seat group. "It is actually what we are supposed to do, I mean we as the Fleet." I groaned and got in a more upright position. "And my XO and my Science Chief find it necessary to keep me awake. Girl, you know how much science knowledge I have, especially compared to you. We would not be in this contraption if it wasn't safe. You and Narth handle the science component, while Har-Hi and I enjoy the change of pace." She got up, squeezed my hand and got me a Coffee from the small Serve-matic. "It's not exactly Tigershark quality, but it's Navy standard." Then she went back to from wherever she had come from. Har-Hi reached for my coffee. "She didn't even ask if I want some." "Next time we take our Yeoman along." I crossed my arms and closed my eyes again, almost instantly dreaming about Jolaj and Roghor. --""-- The CO of the USS Usain was known to be a stickler for punctuality. When his XO told him that the two officers he was to take aboard, weren't there. He got angry and called the CO of the Windermere. "I was diverted from a run to Prostradoris. I have important cargo." The Captain of the Windermere was more laid back and said. "The two are on shore leave. They didn't know when you arrive exactly. Why don't you make that Prostradoris delivery and pick them up on your return?" "That would be in 12 days." "Makes no difference if they spend those 12 days aboard your ship going to Prostradoris with you, or spend them here." "Alright, but they better be there when I come back." --""-- Jolaj came to her senses and realized she was wearing some sort of hood over her head. A throaty voice, speaking Tog said. "She is awake." The hood was removed and she found herself in a dimly lit room, furnished only a few Togar style chairs and a worn table. The light came from a single luminator sphere. There were no apparent windows and the door was obscured by a heavy curtain of dark fabric. She counted three Togar, one female and two male. The female made a gesture of devotion and said. "You are the Innocent Fur, the daughter of Lightray spirit Malmoru. We are blessed to be in your presence." Jolaj was angry. "I am Ensign Jolaj Grotha of the United Stars Spatial Navy. All this white fur nonsense is in my past. You realize you doomed the Togar?" They just stared at her so she said. "There is a Union Battleship right on this planet. We do not take the abduction of Union Fleet personnel lightly." "Nonsense, the Togar have abducted and eaten Unions before." Jolaj noticed a fifth Togar, bound and with a hood lying on the floor. It was Roghor and he actually laughed. "Forget the Union, forget the Marines who will tear this planet apart. Our Captain will not rest until we are free or avenged." Jolaj nodded with a resolute motion."Yes, she will come and not even Lightray spirit Malmoru can save you from her." The male Togar said. "Jolaj we saved your life. We are of the Underground and moved just ahead of the government. You are the promised one and we will take you to Malmoru's sacred pond." "I told you, I am a Union Citizen now and give a hoot about Togar politics and religion. Release me now, not the Queen's guard can reach me there." "Yet, we managed to capture you. Malmoru's call was made and you came. You are young and confused. Once you have been cleansed by the Waters of Malmoru, you will lead all Togr to freedom." Jolaj said. "This is the legend indeed, and I would be loyal to Togr for all this but I am a Free Union Citizen. I am a Med Specialist and part of a family none of you could ever understand. My friend Roghor knows it and predicted it." --""-- Lumis arrived on Avondur, the usual way with great fanfare and self-serving pomp. He basked in the fact that Crea, the Spirit of Creation has chosen him to be her champion and gave him tremendous powers. He stepped out of a sphere of brilliant white light, accompanied by trumpet sounds. Dressed in his magnificent white armor and armed with Radiance the great sword of right and good. He dismissed the notion that the existence of a weapon designed to kill was a corruption of light and a tangible aspect of the Broken Rule. To him, the Rule was insignificant. Crea did not abide by it and caused it to be broken, neither was he. That there was an Entity known as 'The one behind it all' was of similar unimportance to him. Lumis was of the opinion that this entity was impotent and was about to be replaced by Crea anyway, once the Dark One was defeated forever and no obstacle remained for Crea to become the Prime Entity. His spectacular arrival did not have the effect he wanted. No one really paid attention and went on with their business. It did not help that one of the frequent sand and dust storms engulfed much of the City of Avondur. His armed guards lashed out at two beings that were close enough. "Be this a warning to all who do not bow down and worship the Paladin of Light." This was noticed and a man in armor and a red mantle stepped up. "Even you are not above the laws of Avondur, Lord Lumis." "I am above all laws made by crawling insects and answer only to Crea. For the sake of Light, my will is the law others must follow. Now fetch my worthy associate Miracel, he is received in great honors, I gather?" The Red Knight laughed. "Your arrogance is legendary and only surpassed by your ignorance. We both will suffer once the Dark One rises, oh indeed. But you have not slain him yet and the conditions that govern Avondur are still valid. Your minions harmed and wounded two innocent merchants, tainting the light even further." "Be silent, Sata your master is a servant to Crea, nothing more. Now bring forth Miracel. I have business to attend." Out of the swirling dust, a naked man stepped forward, holding the sword known as Shard. Lumis had never seen Miracel without his armor, but he was certain this was Miracel. "What fallacy is this? Why are you deem it appropriate to present yourself in such a way?" "My armor was taken. The Urd have expelled me from their realm but retained my armor." The Red Knight snickered. "You are both welcome to tell the Urd if you can find their realm." Lumis tried to remain calm. "The Urd will know their place and pay for this in due time. I came to seek passage to the Seventh Plane. I must consult with the High Father." The Red Knight lost all his amused attitude. "The self-proclaimed champion seeking the counsel of one that dwells in the Nether-Realms? I will show you the access rift, but no one can come back, once the passage has been completed." "I can! Now show me." Lumis did not find it necessary to educate that impertinent Red Knight, that Crea supplied him with the ability to travel past the realms. A gift of the time when Sata and Crea were allies against the force known as the Dark One." The Red Knight took them to a red glowing portal in the Sandakaar Deserts. "Here is the portal to the Desolate Valley and the Weeping Mountains, upon which the Stronghold of the Fallen has been raised." Miracel cleared his throat. "Master, will you want me to come with you like this? Have you not armor and attire for me?" "You lost it, you regain it. Now come, I am wasting time." "You wasted time in the upper realms my magnificent leader." --""-- Har-Hi bumped me. "I am ready for dinner, are you hungry?" I leaned forward to glance towards the control deck, but all I could see was a closed door. "Are we there yet?" "Naa, I think we are about halfway there. Six hours have passed. Shea and Narth have been here twice but decided to let you sleep." "What a waste of time, next time we stay behind as well." "Are you not intrigued by the mystery of garden worlds turning into Shattered Worlds?" "I am, but I am also convinced the Ypeherix have something to do with it. We should simply seek them out and squeeze them for answers." Har-Hi grinned as he got up. "Fleet Command is also pretty sure the Ypeherix are part of it, but we need proof and of course them attacking a Union world." "They attacked and destroyed a Union outpost and a science cruiser as well." "In a system, they claimed to be theirs, according to our rules..." I interrupted him. "Rules, schmules. See if that thing has Tuna Sandwiches." He worked the Serv-Matic. "Yes, it has the Fleet Standard Molecule map for Tuna sandwiches, choices are with or without mayo." "Get me one with mayo please." He punched in the order and said. "Something bothering you? I mean other than this trip?" "This trip isn't bothering me. It's Jolaj and Roghor. I had the weirdest dream, them being in trouble and all that." "Why don't you call?" He didn't even finish his suggestion when I swiped my wrist com active. "Captain Olafson, comm-request for the USS Windermere. Ensign Grotha or Ensign Roghor." It took a few moments and a Communications Officer appeared. "They are not aboard and do not respond to the Comm-request, but if I read the roster correctly they have been transferred to the USS Usain and she was here only a few hours ago and is perhaps out of GalCom range. Coverage is still very spotty down here, Ma'am." Har-Hi handed me a plate with the requested sandwich. "See, everything is fine. Our fleet is a monster and it moves slow, but it moves." I thanked the Comm Officer and disconnected. "Everything and everyone tells me they are fine, except my guts." I sighed and took a bite out of the sandwich. "I guess my guts are wrong this time." Har-Hi held up his sandwich. "No wonder if we keep filling it with this stuff." I had just taken another bite. "It isn't that bad if you like bland." Just as I reached for the cup of coffee, Har-Hi had served with the sandwich, an unexpected jolt made me douse myself with hot coffee. Alarm tones blared, both Har-Hi and I rushed up the narrow corridor and entered the forward control room. Narth was there as well as Shea, the Stellaris scientist and a Takkian I had not seen before. Shea did not waste time and reported. "A device of unknown origin has attacked us. Narth is holding it. This science vehicle has no offensive capabilities." The Stellaris scientist was at the brink of panic. "We going to die down here. There is nothing that can reach us this far below." Shea said. "That is why our Captain is here. The situation has now a hostile component. Now please simply shut up." "There is nothing a high and mighty Fleet Officer can do. We all going to die!" Har-Hi grabbed the Stellaris by the collar of its one-piece suit. "By all that is sacred to you. Shut up and let us do our job, or it is I who will do it for you." I sat down in a free chair. "Narth are you okay?" "Yes Captain, the device is within my capabilities to hold." "Shea, what is it and how did it attack us?" "I have not enough data to give you an answer on what it is, but the attack was physical and we experienced the kinetic energy jolt. Neither our excellent and strong shields nor the hull was affected." "Alright, have Brana teleport Alice so she can assist Narth." "Aye Captain, Ms.Noleii is on her way." Our Delicate popped into the cramped cabin. "I am sure glad I am a slim Delicate." Alice frowned. "Yeah, me too. Being slim that is." She took Narth hand with a warm smile. Narth felt more relaxed right away. "She is a great help indeed. We can hold it or destroy it, Captain." "So it is a device and nothing alive?" "It is a device with biocomponents. We should take it and examine it closer." Shea said. "Alright, how big is it?" "About sixty-eight tons and 30 meters in its widest dimension. Looks like there are thousands of them dispersed under that crust." Narth said. "With Brana and Alice here, I got psionics to spare. I can teleport the thing to the surface." "Perfect, have Dusty and Hans stand by with containment fields." Noleii handed me a lunch box. "Mr. Eeeryt apologizes, the Apparition simply does not have the same galley features than our Tigershark. But when he heard me coming this way he wanted me to get you this." Alice looked up to me and said. "And she almost forgot your coffee, Lilith insisted it is your coffee time." I leaned back. "It is good to be the Captain. Mr. Makers, we brutish uneducated military types may not be on the same intellectual level as you, but we do get things done." Ms.Noleii take our Science Chief to that thing. She is in charge of not anyone of Sci-Corps." The Stellaris scientist gasped. "We are not going to die?" "Eventually we all are, with a few exceptions perhaps, and you are very welcome to die right now Dr.Makers, but I think we going to make it." I handed Har-Hi part of my sandwich. "Now that is a Tuna sandwich to write home about." --""-- Tobaia did not like the news she received from Kaliment. Lethra the Togar female, she had blackmailed with the welfare of her family had managed to get the white fur transferred to a ship that was bound to Kaliment. Tobaia had learned that the White Fur had not only become a Union citizen but joined their fleet. Lethra so she was told had a friend in personnel who did her this favor. Now her agents reported that union ship to be a Battleship. This was not the news she despised, not that this was easily dismissed. A Union battleship was filled with Union Marines and ship security. Abducting an officer, with such a menace nearby was not a good idea. The Lizards of Shiss-Ta had paid a heavy price, aggravating the Union giant one too many times. The arch rivals of the Togar, the cursed Karthanians were doing everything to appease the Union, and if her experts were correct, the Bone faces would sooner than later apply for Union membership. She was the Queen of all Togr and her power expressed in mighty fleets, but she knew compared to the Union, the Togar were just a speck. The Shiss were at least ten times as powerful, yet their stand lasted less than a month and now they were utterly defeated. All their colony worlds either conquered or simply destroyed. Shiss-Taa the homeworld heavy handed occupied by the Union Army. Technically Kaliment was Karthanian only half, and there were no diplomatic relations between Union and Togr. Tobaia had informants that reported to her from the Union Assembly, by recording Assembly sessions and she was aware how little it would take for them to declare war. All this was bad already, but to hear that the White Fur and a renegade traitor that was not dead as reported had been on Togar side to party and disappeared before her agents could snatch them was more than unsettling. The black fur priestess came into her private chambers, unannounced. Feeling more and more empowered. "Even you must ask for my time, priestess of Lehloran." "You are on this seat of power, because of me. In matters of religion, I am supreme and this is a matter of religion." "You want a test of power, priestess? The temple mount has no chambers deep enough to hide if your trespass comes to light." "Our crime, my beloved queen. It was your courts and your own sentence that doomed the White One." "She did not bleach her fur as accused in court?" "Of course not and none of the other accusations are true, you know that. Why are you asking like that?" "Could it not be true? Could she not be the daughter of Malmoru?" "She was born in the temple of Malmoru, to a Togress who never seen a male Togar in her life. Her mother died with Malmoru's name on her lips despite all our truth-finding exploration. She is the first Togress born with unblemished white fur in known history. All this would be enough to convince every living Togar that she is the daughter of Malmoru. Who needs priests if there is a living goddess?" "You tortured the Togress that made love to Malmoru?" "You are as superstitious as all your subjects. She is as much a daughter of a non-existing superstition as I am the chosen one of Lehloran the Mother Spirit. We don't know who it was that made her mother pregnant, a horny thief that managed to penetrate the temple perhaps. You were eager to kill her, knowing about the old prophecy." The Queen looked at her claws. "Yet she escaped and managed to find safe harbor." "Far away and if your servant does what she must, she will be in our hands and the spook ends." "She was on Kaliment, she was on our side and she disappeared just five minutes before we could apprehend her. Maybe Malmoru is helping her after all." "Nonsense, your majesty. Nonsense I say. Much worse than a non-existent god helped her, it is the cursed resistance. With her among them, their religious zeal will know no boundaries. There is nothing more dangerous than a religious fanatic. I know, religion is my business." --""-- The Stronghold of the Fallen was a brooding, forbidding structure atop a mountain that was part of a rugged mountain range. It was cold, very cold. Miracel huddled in the cape Lord Lumis has given him after they passed through the glowing portal and arrived here on the seventh plane. What was called the Desolate plane was indeed a desolate and forsaken place. A dust-covered surface with a few rocks here and there, there was nothing alive. The constant wind was bitter cold and this is when Lumis finally showed mercy and bestowed his mantle cape to his knight. They had not spoken much, the depressing landscape somehow quenched the desire to speak. Now as they reached the gate of the Stronghold, Lumis raised his voice to thundering volume. "Open the gate, for it is I Lord Lumis seeking the counsel of the High Father." The gate doors carved out of black rock and fortified with bands of bluish metal groaned as they opened and revealed a lightless dark passageway. Miracel hefted Shard in a different way as if to make himself ready to fight. Lord Lumis also had his fist on the hilt of Radiance. Lumis held out his left hand and it began to shine bright, but even this strong light did not penetrate the darkness very far, almost as if its energy was swallowed and consumed by the darkness. A voice dark and old confirmed it. "Light has no power in this place of sorrow and despair, Lord Lumis why is the Son of Light seeking my council?" Out of the fathomless darkness, first, an evil face and then a body appeared. A grey face, with large pupil-less reddish eyes and a maw that reminded Miracel of a predator fish. Saeth, the High father was dressed in a black and purple robe with a skull fitting cowl. Even the robe could not hide the bony nature of the body beneath. "You are the High Father?" Lumis asked with a tone of disbelieve. "You have seen me last when my Universe existed and I was on the side of life and vigor. I choose this place to survive the destruction of my reality, little did I know about the price I had to pay." Lumis laughed. "Such is the price one must pay if you are not on the side of light." "Crea defiled the will of the One behind it all, you are the result of this deed. Your punishment will be worse than mine." "Jealousy and envy are the reason for your words. I came to ascertain the whereabouts of the vessel the Dark One has chosen. Your master Sata has assisted Crea once before, now it is your task to do so again." "Do you know why this plane is empty? Why you are speaking to me and not Sata?" Lumis shrugged. "I pay little attention as what the dwellers of the Nether Planes do." "Yet you are here to ask me for information. First, you must know that Sata was so afraid of the Dark One's return that he tried to get Ciferus and Luc to hide him on their planes. When they denied him, he abandoned his plane and has not been heard of since. Now I will answer you and this is the only answer I will give you. "The Dark One has found his vessel and reunited seven of the Token." "What kind of answer is this? I know this already. I want to know the species and the name of the vessel, so I can destroy him." "Those we hate most, the Coven have associated with the Narth and given the Dark One access to the tokens they guarded. The most powerful of all rulers of the Nether realms, Luc has learned that his daughter is in love with the Dark One, maybe you find your answers with him." "Luc, is he not one of your sons? A Brother of Satheer?" "A Satheer he is indeed, a son no. As much as I hate my abysmal existence, I too fear the Dark One. A simple Dai prince slew one of your knights, a female Union captain fought Malag and won. Lumis, heed my warning. The time of Old Entities has come to an end. The Prophecy of Before and Yet to come has been correct. Go to your Crea, retreat to the Upper Realms and hope the One Behind it all will leave it at that." The High Father shook his head. "No, you will not heed my warning, the prophecy speaks of your doom." "What nonsense is this. Prophecies are the mad ramblings of dreamers and can be interpreted to anyone's agenda. Now I ask once more the identity of the Dark One's vessel. I am not to be trifled with!" "You are blinded by the power Crea has bestowed upon you. This is not a realm of the light." Lumis growled. "High Father, answer now. I care not about your insults." "Leave now, return to your realms. An old pact allows you to visit, this pact is honored. It will not be extended, the companion of yours, however, is doomed to remain here. As everyone may come here, but none shall leave." The darkness became thicker almost like a wall and pushed them both beyond the stone doors that slammed shut. Lumis howled in anger and drew his sword, striking the closed doors without even leaving a scratch. A glowing portal of red light appeared and Lumis said. "Come Miracel, we seek answers elsewhere." Miracel who could not see the portal asked. "Where are we going?" The naked Knight of light sank to his knees as he saw Lumis disappear and the truth of the High Father's words hit home. The High Father's voice spoke. "Do not envy your master. He will stand against a God that is more powerful than his mistress Crea. Crea is using Lumis as she used everyone." "Crea is the light!" Miracel said with fading conviction. "Crea has ceased to be the light, the moment she wanted to destroy and disobeyed the One Behind It All and broke the Rule. She was exiled with the command not to interfere anymore. She caused the destruction of the Universe I called home, now she hopes the Dark One will focus his anger on Lumis and forget about her. Lumis is on our level, Miracel. The Dark One is Omnipotent." --""-- Category:Edited by Renaud Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson